Sequel: Rubber Ducky
by crystalxangel
Summary: Sequel of Alpha Male. Pato-chan, a rubber duck that Naruto named, witnesses an event that neither he Pato-chan , Naruto and Sasuke will never forget. M for language, acts - R&R please! Read Alpha Male for original.


Rubber Ducky  
By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL  
Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.  
Note: Be warned! :D I wrote this as a sequel for Alpha Male, the _FIRST_ rated M (oh God, yes, it is still haunting my pure, innocent mind!) and SasuNaru pair I've written. Another story for the wonderful people who viewed my story (tears in my eyes *sniff*). That was the happiest (well, yeah) moment in my life.

-

Naruto sniffed.

He had a fever.

_It's all Sasuke-teme's fault!_

Not too long ago, Sasuke and Naruto had a long (very long) discussion about what happened last night. Apparently, Sasuke, even though sick with a fever, wanted to 'play' with Naruto (winks, winks). And although the blonde persistently _tried_ to stop him, Sasuke was stronger – physically and emotionally. And now, here they were, sitting in the kitchen table with a seemingly healthy Sasuke and a very annoyed, angry and sick Naruto.

"Can't let go of it, can you?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Naruto didn't look nor even glanced at him. He was too angry. _It was entirely his fault anyways… I even tried to stop him_, Naruto thought angrily, _but then again… I didn't try hard enough_.

"_Shut up_," Naruto replied angrily, almost in a whisper.

Sasuke smirked.

"Well then," he smiled, approaching his little love dove, "I gotta go. Since I wasn't able to join you guys on the mission, I need to report to Kakashi-sensei for a make-up mission. Hopefully it won't take long." Having said this, he patted his baby boy's head and planted a little kiss on his forehead. He walked out of the kitchen, picking up his little hand bag filled with kunais and shurikens.

It wasn't until Naruto heard the door close did he sigh in relief.

He wasn't _really_ mad at him. He was just… well, annoyed, maybe. He didn't know. He loved him, that's for sure… but everything that was said and done last night… It confused him.

"Sasuke… you're really a bastard!" Naruto murmured to himself. He looked down on the cup of coffee that Sasuke had prepared for him. Naruto was wearing the robe that Sasuke wore the night before which ironically got passed on to him, since, well, he was the one with the fever now. He laughed softly at the thought.

_Achoo!_

Naruto sneezed… and then sniffed.

He then realized he was hotter than the coffee he had been holding. He sniffed on the robe and quickly pulled his head back when he finally realized how stinky it had gotten. Sasuke used it for a whole day and including the events last night… no wonder it reeked.

"Gotta take a bath…" he said weakly.

He walked (or maybe even dragged his feet) upstairs to the bathroom. He held tightly on the railings of the stairs, hoping that his weariness wouldn't kick in while he walked up. He really, badly wanted to take the robe off (seeing that it already smelled - bad).

After finally reaching his destination, he closed the door behind him and pulled the window, situated near the toilet, open, wanting to release the bad smell that surrounded him (or which was actually him). He walked over to the tub and started to twist the valve clockwise, revealing a water powerful gush of water. He sat on the toilet seat (yes, it was closed :D) and waited for the tub to fill. While waiting, he remembered a small bottle of bubble soap that Sasuke had used a year before.

_He won't mind… maybe_, he thought. He then stood up and checked the shelves.

To his surprise, there were more than a hundred bottles in the shelves. Big ones, small ones and even very, _veeery_ large ones. There were conditioners, shampoos, small and big soaps and… bubble soaps, too! He grabbed a bottle filled with only a little left, thinking that it would be such a waste to just let sit there for display.

Placing down the bottle on a table, he closed the shelf (where he got the bottle from) and walked on over to the bath tub, rotating the valve counter clockwise and causing it to stop the water from gushing. He unlaced the tie on his waist, making the robe that enveloped him to fall on the ground. He grabbed the bottle and without hesitations, he threw in the contents of the bottle into the tub filled with water. Naruto threw the bottle in a small trash can and placed a toe in the water, checking its temperature.

After approving of the water's temperature, he slowly and surely placed himself in.

"Ahh… sweet, _sweet_, life!" Naruto purred as the water started to cleanse always the stress that built up in him (and the dirt that stuck on him too!). He rested his head on a flat edge of the tub and relaxed his body. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the moment.

"Finally… peace," he whispered to himself.

Naruto didn't want to, but accidentally thought about last night. Did Sasuke _really_ need to go whack about Kakashi-sensei and Sakura? _I mean, come on! It's not like I'm cheating on him or anything_, Naruto retorted to himself. But he sighed. What if he was in _Sasuke's_ shoes? Would _he_ be jealous of Kakashi-sensei and Sakura like Sasuke was?

_No, definitely not._

_We're just too different people, maybe…_

He sighed heavily and kept thinking. Sure, he wanted Sasuke all to himself and all… but not in any idea that he'd go crazy about it. Sasuke was entirely his, he was sure about that. But… did Sasuke doubt him?

He shook his head, trying to forget he ever thought about that. Naruto was just as loyal as Sasuke was to him. He'd never do that to him! Thinking about him… looking into those sparkling, attractive eyes… caressing his soft cheeks… touching his strong and built body… thinking all about him… it made Naruto miss the guy.

_Oh God… this must be what he felt… alone._

He remembered when they were still but brats that he promised the little Uchiha boy that he would never have to be alone… ever again! He promised him that he'd be there for him… forever and ever! They even… pinky swore on it. Naruto blushed on the thought. Yes, it was childish and very lame… but it didn't matter if it had feelings to it.

And Naruto had bet his whole life on it.

Naruto opened his eye, trying to shake off the drug of sleep off him. He sat up on the tub and just sat there. _I'm bored_, he whispered in his mind. He then saw a yellow-figured duck and grabbed it. His eyes shot open at the shock. But he smiled and laughed to himself. _He had a rubber duck?_

Naruto placed the duck, which he named Pato-chan*, into the water and had let him float freely. He relaxed himself on the tub again, practically lying down on it (well, he had to sit up a little since he needed air to breathe – no duh! :p) and stared at little Pato-chan. _Cute…_

The boy closed his eyes once again but reached his hand for the little rubber ducky. "Pato-chan…please… don't leave me…" he whispered. And before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

-

"Sasuke…"

A small figure of a young boy was sitting in the darkness, crying down on his knees.

Naruto's eyes shot open at the scene he was seeing. "S-Sasuke… i-is that you?" He was very unsure of what he was witnessing. _It couldn't be… the boy's crying! That can't be Sasuke… Can it?_ Taking no more second thoughts, he approached the little boy and patted his back.

"N-Naru-to?" the little boy asked, sniffing his tears away.

That familiar voice… familiar clothing…

_Dammit! It WAS Sasuke!_

"N-Naruto…" the little chibi Sasuke whispered in his ears. Naruto could have sworn that it was the _older_ Sasuke whispering in his ear… the Sasuke that he loved and had known.

"Sasuke! Does anything on you hurt? Are you sick? What's wr-?"

But before Naruto could continue on his worry, he suddenly felt Sasuke plunge on him. The Uchiha boy used his very huge arms and hands to search every inch and centimeter in Naruto's body. He caressed the blonde's back and stomach. He kissed him fiercely and passionately – like a mad man, having the last (and best) sex of his life.

Naruto didn't have a second to react. Sasuke was overpowering him. He was taking control of him. _God damn…_ His instincts had acted out for him. He did everything back to Sasuke. He sucked his tongue, groped his body and even rubbed every 'soft spots' on Sasuke. He was out of control too.

They pulled away from each for a moment, realizing that air was already a necessity. Naruto wasn't sure how to continue… he was embarrassed. They never did anything that fierce ever before. "Sasuke… I…"

Then before his very eyes, Sasuke had disappeared (with a smug look on his face too!)…

"Sasuke… Sasuke!"

-

*intermissionsiloveyou!*

Naruto: (sighs) What the hell am I getting myself into?

Sasuke: What are you talking about, dobe?

Naruto: (glares at him) Shut the freakin' hell up, Sasuke-teme! _It's none of you're business…_

Sasuke: (raises a brow) Oh? (walks next to him)

Naruto: (sighs… doesn't notice Sasuke)

Sasuke: Dobe… (pinches Naruto's cheek – hard!)

Naruto: ROAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TEME!? (tries to pull face back)

Sasuke: Shut up…

Naruto: ROAR! ROAR! ROAR!

Sasuke: (kisses Naruto)

Naruto: …

Sasuke: Mm…

Naruto: … Mmmm…

Me: o.o I think we'd better end the intermission here!

*endsintermissiondueto…yeah*

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, gasping out for air. He panted heavily at the events that had… disturbed him earlier. _A dream?_ Naruto sighed. Lucky for him it was just a dream, he thought. What could've possibly happen if….

Wait.

Naruto felt something soft on his back. He was in the tub, Pato-chan just centimeters away and… (He felt his hand under the tub where he had sat and…)

–squish, squish-

Naruto's eyes shot open…

_Is that… supposed to… be there?_

He gulped.

"My, my," a very, veeery familiar voice, mixed with a seduction in tone, whispered just inches from Naruto's ears, "Having a bit of a wet dream, are we? Now just stop squishing my pe-"

Naruto screamed and let go of… _it_.

He glared at Sasuke with wide open eyes and yelled, at the very top of his lungs, "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE ANYWAYS_!?"

Sasuke only smirked and embraced him, Naruto's body against his.

It wasn't until… Naruto noticed (again) that he… and Sasuke were… in the tub… did he realize that…

Naruto heaved in and it out for breath. "Damn …"

Yes, _they had no clothes on_ (author smirks!).

Sasuke only chuckled at his remark, seeing his red and flushed face – the boy was totally cute! Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and whispered on his ear, "You know… leaving windows open would leave people thinking that you're just asking for someone to enter and steal… or even be raped."

Naruto had chills up in his spine. Trying to change the topic, he asked, stuttering, "W-What time is it…?"

"It's been just 2 hours since I left and 5 minutes since I've returned," Sasuke replied, contented with his lover's innocent reaction. Naruto nodded and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. _So… I've been in the tub for more than an hour…_

"But anyways, I've got good news for you, dobe," Sasuke backed up. Naruto groaned. He loved the guy, but hated him for always calling him that. Well, he did have his share of fun just by calling him teme, which Sasuke never complained about. "Good news is, your fever is down and might eventually be gone if you get some rest…"

Having said those words, Naruto decided to excuse himself. He loved Sasuke down to the very last bone in his body but in these awkward (and very obvious) moments where Sasuke would offer up to have sex, he was (and still is) very shy to offer a small 'yes' or nod…

…but that was why Sasuke was the alpha male.

"I… better do that then… Rest, I mean," Naruto smiled unsure and tried to stand up.

But before he could move a foot out of the tub and pick up a towel, Sasuke pulled his hand and smirked. "You didn't let me finish."

Naruto's eyes grew wide in confusion. _Uh-oh… He's up to something…_

"I did say you could rest… later," he concluded, pulling Naruto to him. He kissed Naruto deeply and passionately under his breath. He pulled away for a moment and added, "Now, let's continue that dream of yours, shall we?"

Naruto blushed red.

Maybe he should stop sleeping around Sasuke…

… then again, maybe not.

Pato-chan floated in the water amongst the two lovers, smiling and watching them with a plastic smile on his face… a smile that would last for a life time, like the two idiot's strange but real love.

-

END.

*Pato-chan – made up name!

Thank you for the view (if you did). Please R&R if you liked it. :)


End file.
